Humphrey's new life with Riley
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: This is my first crossover and third story. In this story Humphrey realizes that Kate is not the one and Kate cheats on him with Hutch. Humphrey will start a new life with the Ghosts. Make new friends and finds new love. M/M pairing. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a HumphreyxRiley. Riley as in the German Shepherd. Since no one writes enough M/M stories I decided to write some.**

 **Riley's POV**

I was watching TV then I saw Hesh come in. "Sup Hesh." I said. He looked at ma and smiled. "Sup Riley." He said taking a seat next to me. I enjoy the company of my long time friends Hesh and Logan. When I told them about me being able to talk they were able to understand ms better. "How's your day going?" Hesh asked. "Fine, little boring though. They're not showing much on TV and I wanna go so where." I said. Lately I been wanting to go travel. Maybe a park or forest. "Well where would you like to go?" He asked. Debating on where to go took awhile but I thought of the perfect place. "There's a park in Canada called Idaho. I've heard it's beautiful and I've always wanted to go there." I said. "Well why not. I drop you off." He said. But I wanted everyone. "Actually Hesh. Can you and the others come? I wanna spend some quality time with you guys." I said. Lately I've gone to places on my own since I can do more than defend myself, but I wanna enjoy this vacation with them. "Sure Riley. Anything for you." He said as he pet my head. I was excited. All my friends were coming to the one place I've always wanted to go to. What could make this trip better? I called the Ghosts using my skill of mimicking the voices of others. "ALL GHOSTS REPORT TO THE REC ROOM!" I yelled sounding exactly like Elias. Everyone even Elias came in. He must of known it was me since I'm not him. "Why'd you call us here?" Logan asked. "We're going are a trip." I said. "Where?" Merrick asked. "To a park called Idaho. The park is in Canada and I want everyone to come." I said. What do you say Elias?" I asked as everyone looked at him for an answer. He chuckled before he said. "Well we have been working all week so it wouldn't kill us to go on vacation." Everyone became excited. I guess they wanted to have some time off. I decided to pack up my guns to get ready. "This is gonna be great." I thought.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I was walking up to the alpha den to talk to Winston about Kate cheating on me. I caught her kissing Hutch at the howling rock. To say I hurt would be a lie. I started realizing Kate is not the love of my life a week ago. When I got to the alpha den I saw Winston and said. "Hi Winston." He looked at me and said. "Hello Humphrey. What brings you here?" I sat down in front of him and said. "Kate's been cheating on me." He looked shocked. I was shocked too when I found out. "I'm so sorry Humphrey." He said with sympathy. "It's okay. I realized Kate's not the one a week ago. I'm fine. I thought I'd come and tell you." I said reassuring him. "Well at least you're not heart broken. I need to go find Eve. Good luck on finding that special someone Humphrey." He said before he left. I wonder who it is that I love. I think it's a male. Last night I had a dream of meeting a dog that what male but I didn't get his name. Maybe that dream will come true. I left to go to my den to get some rest. When I arrived there I lied down and slowly drifted off to sleep. Next morning I decided to run away since I felt like my life wasn't here. I went to the tracks and to my luck there was a train coming. I jumped on and took one last look at Jasper. I was definitely gonna miss this place. Oh well.

A few hours later arrived in Idaho. I jumped off the train but lost my footing and went rolling down a hill.

 **Logan's POV**

We arrived in Idaho an hour ago and Riley decided to go check it out on a hill. I heard screaming and looked around but didn't see anything. Then I saw something grey collided with Riley sending him down the hill as I sprinted towards him. He pinnedd down a small grey wolf and asked it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! TRYING TO KILL ME?!

 **Humphrey's POV**

I was scared when the German Shepherd screamed in my face. I knew if I said anything wrong I'm doomed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I swear. I jumped off the train and lost my footing." I said hoping he wouldn't hurt me. To my luck he got off me and helped me up. I was surprised by his strength. He looked exactly like the dog from my dreams. He said. "Sorry. I never encountered a friendly wolf before." I couldn't help but stare at him. He was bigger than Garth. Wearing what humans call a vest and looked very tough. He said. "Ahem. Are you listening? You've been staring at me." I looked away trying to hide my blushing. I felt extremely embarrassed for staring. He must have notice cause he said. "It's okay. I know it's not common to meet someone a different species." I looked at him and he asked. "Where's your pack? Are you a lone wolf?" "I've been alone wolf for two hours. I let my pack because I felt like my place wasn't there." I said. He looked at the human, then back at me. "Well you can come live with us. I'm sure the others won't mind." He afford. I decided to accept. "I'd love to." I said happily. He chuckled then said. "Follow us." He and the human lead the way.

30 minutes later. We were still walking and I noticed a camp full of others humans. "Are those your friends." I asked. "Yes. We came here for a vacation." He said. "What's your name?" He asked. "Humphrey." I said. "My names Riley and that's Logan." He said looking at the human we been walking with. "The big one over there is Merrick. The one on his left is Kick. The one by the helicopter is Keegan. And those two chatting are Logan's brother and father. His father's Elias and his brother's Hesh." Riley said. I was surprised that he was friends with humans, but I knew that most dogs live with humans. When we got to the camp everyone looked at me and they were about to get their guns, but Riley said. "Nein!" I have no idea what that means. They look at each other then back at Riley before they put their guns away. "Don't worry Humphrey. It's just that last time we saw wolves they attacked us so they're just trying to defend themselves." Riley said. I calmed down and looked back at Riley. "Riley." I said which got his attention. "What's nein?" I asked curiously. He said. "Nein is German for 'no'." I nodded. We sat bwith the others than Riley said. "Everyone this is Humphrey. He is not to be harmed." Everyone nodded in agreement. Looks like I'll fit in.

 **More chapters coming up. Please review. Tell me if I did good or not. See ya.**


	2. I want you

**Riley's POV**

After I introduced Humphrey to his friends I decided to take a walk, then Humphrey walked up to me and asked. "Hey Riley? Can I come with you?" I didn't mind at all. It would give me a chance to get to know him better, plus he seems nice. "Sure. I don't mind." I said which made him smile as we went West. After 10 minutes of walking I decided to ask Humphrey something that has been on my mind. "Humphrey. Why exactly did you leave your pack?" He stopped walking and looked at me as we sit down. "Well the reason I left is because I had this girlfriend named Kate. We have been friends since we were pups, but I wanted her as a mate. After awhile I realized she wasn't the one. Which explains why I didn't feel hurt when I caught her cheating on me. I left the pack because I think I know where to find my true love." He explained. I think he had the same dreams. "Um...did you have a dream about meeting me?" I asked which made his eyes go wide. I had a dream where I met a male wolf that looked like Humphrey. Was Humphrey the wolf in my dreams? He asked. "How...how do you know that?" Should I tell him should I not? I decided that it's better I say something. "Um...I had this dream were I met a male wolf. I didn't get his name, but what I do know is that he looked exactly like you." His jaw hit the floor which tells me he had the same dream. "I had a dream just like that except the other way around." He said. Did this mean that I was the one he was looking for? Was the dream trying to tell us that we are soul mates? I couldn't jump to conclusion just yet. I needed to know for sure. I said. "Humphrey. Come here." He came me a confused look, but he did what I told him. I took a chance and kissed him on the lips. It felt like lust and heaven. I felt like we could read each other's minds, becuase we started having visions about us being together. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until we parted and nuzzle. "Riley. I love you." Humphrey said. I smiled before kissing his nose then said. "I love you too Humphrey."

Two hours later

I decided to go to the lake that was near by to bathe. I was walking to the lake then Humphrey came up to me. "Um...Riley?" He asked. "Yes Humphrey?" I asked. "Can I bathe with you? I know we have only been together for a couple hours, but I really wanna do it with you." He said. I was taken back by this. He wanted to do that. It was a big step, but I can't say no to him. Besides I wanna do that to. "Of course Humphrey." I said as we walked to the lake. When we got there Humphrey in. He started swimmingswimming, then he looked at me and said. "Come on in. The water's fine." I smiled, then I jumped in with him making a big splash. We were underwater swimming towards each other until we emerged from the water and looked at each other laughing. We stopped and looked deeply into each other's eyes. God his eyes were beautiful. We closed our eyes then we kissed. It was heaven on earth. We began to make out in the water while holding onto each other. I grabbed his rear and squeezed it which cause his to gasp. He had a fine ass. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me, but I knew it was best to prepare him first. So when we got out he leaned forward and moaned when I licked his rear. Its taste was great and the smell was intoxicating. Shoved my paw in gently trying my best not to hurt him. He was moaning from the insertion. I took out my paw, then positioned myself to mount him. Slowly slid in, but Humphrey began whimpering and whining in pain since I was taking his virginite. Once my dick was all the way in I left it in there so Humphrey could adjust to it. After about 15 minutes I pulled out then slammed back in. I started thrusting into Humphrey's tight ass, which was so soft and warm. He was moaning and panting from the pleasure he was receiving. With difficulty I grabbed his dick and stoke it to increase his pleasure. Then came my knot. It was 15 inches around so about the size of a soft ball except different shape since it was 6 inches in length. Once it was inside I kept moving in my mate. Then I came inside his ass as he came all over the dirt. We collapsed since that took a lot of our energy. "Riley?" He asked. "Yes love." I said. He asked. "How long do you think we'll be stuck like this?" I look at where my crotch is and of course my knot is in his ass. From the looks of it, it'll take awhile before we can unknot. "About a few hours." I said. He looked up at me and said. "Spending hours stuck to you. Sounds like heaven." Which made me smile. I lie back down on him as we relax. Unfortunately the Ghosts came to check on us. "Riley! Humphrey! Riley!" They called out. "Oh shit!" I said. This was not good, then our eyes widen with panick when we saw them. "Oh...my...god." Logan said. Me and Humphrey were blushing madly. They respectfully left. I looked at Humphrey and he said. "Well it could have been worse."


	3. Chapter 3

**Humphrey's POV**

After a few long and enjoyable hours Riley was able to pull out of me. We walked back to camp and when we arrived the Ghosts were staring at us. "So. How was it?" Merrick asked. We blushed, but Riley smirked like he wasn't embarrassed. "How's the view of Keegan's ass Merrick. You seem to enjoy it every time you looked at it." Riley shot back. Merrick lost all the color on his face and Keegan looked at him confused, while the others looked shocked. I laughed and Merrick glared at me. I wasn't intimated at all. Merrick was to embarrassed to look scary. "You're good at this." I commented. "Well I'm not gonna let someone talk about us like that." He said.

 **Riley's POV**

After embarrassing Merrick in front of the team Humphrey and I decided to rest. We were tired, especially from our little 'fun'. He nuzzled me and I nuzzled him back. I lied down on the ground, then Humphrey lied on top of me. He snuggled into my fur and he looked like a pup. I wrapped my arm around him. "I love you Riley." He said. I licked his face. "I love you too Humphrey." I said as I layed my head down and we closed our eyes, then we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 _Dreamworld_

 _I was dragging back a deer for my mate Humphrey and our adopted son Nick. Nick is a nice playful puppy. And wouldn't you know it, he was a hybrid between a grey wolf and a German Shepherd. He was like a cute combination of me and Humphrey. He had fur like Humphrey, but he had a black spot on his back and some black on the fur of his muzzle and face. It was like a mask. He was adorable like Humphrey and a mini attack dog. He wants to be in the k9 unit. But only if we lived in the city. We have been training him to hunt and teaching him to be smart. He was 15 years old. Me and Humphrey are close to mid aged. But of course we are immortal and so is Nick. Which means our family will never end. Once I reached the den Humphrey and Nick came out to help. "Welcome home honey." Humphrey said as he nuzzled me. "Hello darling." I said as we kissed. Of course Nick decided to be childish. "Not in front of me." He complained. I chuckled. "Like you intend on not kissing someone one day." I said. "I know, I know." He said. We set down the deer and decided to dig in. Once we were full Nick had blood all over his muzzle. "Where are your manners?" I joked, before I licked the blood off his muzzle. "Dad. Every time you do that I feel like you wanna kiss me." He said. I chuckled. "Well if you want I could always kiss you." I said. "Dad! I'm your son!" He nearly shouted sounded completely surprised and embarrassed. I laughed and so did Humphrey. "I'm just joking with you son. But in my defence of does seem like you would want me to. After all you are blushing." I pointed out. His eyes went wide. "You would really do that for me?" He asked. "Why not?" I asked. Then we leaned in and we pressed our muzzles together._

Realworld

Whoa. I kissed my own son. That was weird. But actually kinda nice. I looked at Humphrey who was still asleep and it was still nighttime. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

 _ **What do you'll think? Tell me in the reviews. And tell me if Riley kissing his adopted son was good or not. See ya.**_


End file.
